Fate: Si Badang
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Badang , a legendary Southeast Asian strongman from the Malay world, active in the court of the Raja Sri Rana Wikrama of the Kingdom of Singapura. He is associated with several geographical locations and historical artefacts, most notably the Singapore Stone. Appearance: Physical Appearance: Little is known about how he actually looks like however as a son of 2 farmers as well as being known for his strength as well as the image people give him, Badang looks like a well musculared man with his skin being very tanned. Clothing: Depending on his time period that he was summoned from, his outfit may difer. If more towards his slave time period, Badang wears less clothing usually having sleeveless linen shirts and pants and kopiah. If more towards his champion era, he wears similar looking clothes but better material. Personality: A man who was very kind, helping those that asks for favors and even when he was given the choice of a wish, he had planned to wish for riches but it will belong to his master in the end so instead he wish for strength to serve his master rather than just wish for freedom. Class/Personal Skills: # Independent Action - Rank D # Magic Resistance - Rank D (He normally will have Rank E for Magic Resistance purely based off his legend, however his powers came from a demon or water spirit which resulted in a higher magic resistance) # Monstrous Strength - Rank EX # Protection of the Water Spirit - Rank D (The power that came with the super strength that Badang obtain. As it was a power granted out of fear rather than freely, any extra power beside his strength was weakened) # Champion of Strength - Rank A (The Title of being a champion of a country, king or lord. This one in particular is one where the title is kept due to strength) Abilities: Combat Style: Being a farmer in early life and being a champion that only did strength based competitions, Badang has very little fighting skills. However he is skilled enough to use a stick or machete to beat a water spirit/demon in it's own environment. But due to his strength, he can overwhelm his enemies easily and will not lose to fights involving purely strength. However as his legend was one of strength and not intelligence, Badang has a very average intelligence so highly intelligent fighters can outwit him. Badang can be discussed as a Saber or Lancer for a short duration due to his usage of a Machete and the Stone Pillars from his grave but as his fame was not for his usage of a sword or lancer, he cannot showcase that he was a Saber or Lancer for long. Powers: # Insane Strength Stat Misc: # Equipment: # Stone Pillars of Grave ( Stone Pillars that were placed on his grave. Badang use them like javelins or spears.) # Machete / Parang # Noble Phantasm: # Singapore Stone # Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # His Legend stated nothing of his speed and he will have gotten Agility - Rank E if not for the fact that using the strength he can use it for explosive speeds. # He is only capable of being fitted into the Archer class due to his feat of strength which involves throwing stones. Quotes: Category:Fate: Archer